I'll Be Your Hero
by whyharroder
Summary: What if Sakura realized that she needed to get stronger before Sasuke left? What could she change?She now knows how she can help Sasuke: by protecting his future. Pretty much a rewrite of the manga from the chunin exams onwards Bad Summary NOT TIMETRAVEL


_"Death's not something to be afraid of... Worse than death is a life that helps no one. I'm not afraid of giving my life if it will help someone who is important to me." Sakura Haruno_

* * *

**I'll Be Your Hero**

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Viz**

**

* * *

**

All she knew was that Sasuke needed her help. At the moment, she was doing just the opposite of that: kneeling on the dirt, crying, and doing absolutely nothing. She needed to get her destroyed teammates to safety. The young kunoichi knew that, and yet, she couldn't move. The snake-like figure was still burned into her brain, filling her mind.

His slithering, lengthy tongue darting in and out of his dry and crusting lips. His eyes, unwavering from Sasuke were filled with need and desire. How he belittled the three without ever meeting them. The way he extended his pale neck just far enough to pierce into Sasuke, making a strange tattoo-like mark on his neck. All of it utterly disgusted Sakura. Surely, this… monster could not be human.

A body shifted next to the girl. A groan was heard, but the blonde slipped back into unconsciousness. The sun was already setting, and the sky would turn to a deep coal in less than an hour. This would be a whole new battlefield in this forest. Hunters would have the advantage, and the prey, which were what Team 7 was right now, would be vulnerable out in the open. Sakura was running out of time.

Struggling against her aching muscles she lifted her heavy body to her feet. By the time Sakura had managed to drag the boys to her cover, which was a natural cavern carved into a giant tree. Thick bushes covered the entrance, making them almost completely invisible to the outside world. Hungry, cold, and tired, Sakura sat up nearest to the entrance in case of an attack; ready to protect her two teammates. She owed them. After all, Sakura was close to useless during the fight with the snake man. Thoughts swarmed through the girl's mind of what she was: useless. _I just watched and screamed. I didn't do anything to help them out. Maybe… Maybe if I was stronger, Naruto wouldn't have been this badly injured, and Sasuke wouldn't have been bitten-_ she winced, remembering the image of Sasuke physically weakening before her, dropping to his knees, and passing out onto her lap. This was a clear sign that the situation was incredibly bad.

The two shinobi, now lying defenseless next to her, were her protectors. Now, she had to protect them. This is what she should be doing all the time. In their current state, the barely teenage boys looked extremely young and child-like. Both had a tragic past, and yet, they were still protecting her. Sakura didn't understand. Her life had always been normal. Always easy-going. Now, she understood, the roles would have to change. _I need to make sure they will be happy from now on. I need to protect their future, _the blossom smiled, knowing that this was something she could do. She could train harder, help them out, give them memories to last a lifetime, and eventually, become their hero.

* * *

**A/N: WOAH, this chapter was short. Sorry about that. I felt like that should be the ending to the first chapter, but BELIEVE ME, the following chapters with definatley be longer, and there will be more SASUSAKU moments! I SWEARRR, don't kill me yett!. Anyways, thanks for reading, and if you could, please review. Even if its anonomys, I really need the feedback to improve my writing. **

**Also, I'm really excited about rewriting this part in the manga to make some crucial adjustments in Sakura's character, but I will not, I repeat, will NOT, make her get some godly powers and have Sasuke fall in love with her just for that. I'm also still iffy if I want Sasuke to leave still or not... help me decide that by telling me in a review? thanks, Hope you liked it, i WILL be continuing this. thanks. **

**I want to put a quote from Naruto that goes with this story, so if you know any good ones, please review or PM me! THANKS AGAIN! ;)  
**

**love, CheerNerd  
**


End file.
